The Perfect Couple
by Sasukelove17
Summary: Life in the Super Junior dorm is pretty normal from day to day, but what happens when the "rock" of the family begins to break? KangTeuk


A/N: Another Birthday Day Fic, sort of. I kinda just came up with this, its heavier than anything else I've written so be warned! Its kinda serious and is gonna be a few chapter long. And, sorry in advance for any errors, I think some of it got lost. So here you go! Happy 27th Leeteuk-oppa!

**The Perfect Couple**

As far as relationships went, Kangin and Leeteuk had a pretty good one. But they weren't like the rest of the Super Junior couples. Leeteuk-omma couldn't be seen doing anything too uncharacteristic of him, so their relationship was never the most public. Of course, no one ever let the press or fans know what was going on between so many of the members. Still, their relationship was different. They were closer then any one else. They didn't need to prove their love for each other by making out in the dorm living room, everyone already knew they were together anyway.

One of the few ways you could tell that they were together was by their simple mannerisms. They would always sit by each other on the bus or in the car, always eat sitting next to each other, often times they would sit watching TV together, but that was the most that was commonly seen. Every once in a while, another member would see them cuddling on the sofa when not many people were around, or the occasional chaste kiss when they thought no one was watching. But there was one thing that set this couple apart from the others, the sheer love and trust between the two of them. Very rarely would they argue or get mad at each other. They were like each other's anchor. Kangin could get Leeteuk to be more forceful as the leader, while Leeteuk was basically the only one that could calm Kangin's temper.

When so many of the Super Junior couples started emerging, they felt that they needed to be the base for their large family. They were the first couple, and the strongest. But even the strongest relationships have their rough points.

He was going crazy. That was it. He must be going crazy. Only Super Junior's manager would decide to dump all this paperwork on the group's leader. It's not like Leeteuk had the time to do all this work. He had a schedule that he needed to follow, and he couldn't even take a break for dinner. No one really felt like cooking dinner that night, so most of them decided to go out. But Leeteuk couldn't. He had to fill out this incredible mountain of paperwork for tomorrow. However, Kangin, being the amazing boyfriend that he is, decided to stay home and help his Teukie with the work, or at least take him out to dinner when he was done.

_Half way done. Now all I need is to finish without killing my neck. Could they make paperwork less comfortable?_

Leeteuk stretched his arms back behind the chair, taking a quick breather from the arduous work. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, stretching his neck after having to look down for quite a few hours. As he relaxed back into his chair, someone grabbed his waist. He quickly jerked backwards to see who was there.

"Youngwoon," he sighed in slight relief, "Why would you scare me like that? You know I hate it when you do that."

Kangin knelt down onto the floor and gently nuzzled his head into Leeteuk's neck. Leeteuk had turned back around to face his paperwork when he felt feather light kisses up and down the side of his neck. He sighed again, closing his eyes and arching his neck so even more of it was exposed to the gentle kisses. Kangin's arms began to wrap around the older's waist as he continued to explore Leeteuk's neck.

"Youngwoon," Leeteuk half moaned, half sighed.

"Yes," Kangin cheekily whispered into his ear.

"You know I have to work. I need to get this done by tomorrow," he responded. "I don't have time for this."

"You don't have time for me, Jungsu?" Kangin teasingly asked. "I'm hurt. Finally a time when no one's around, and my boyfriend won't even kiss me!"

"Youngwoon, you know I love you, but I need to work. It's just…" Leeteuk trailed off as Kangin began kissing his neck again. "I need to…. Keep…."

Kangin smirked to himself, he knew he had won this little battle. He slowly stood up, only to hear a small whimper from Leeteuk. He quickly grabbed the back of his chair and pulled it away from the table. He swung himself around to the front of the chair and sat down so they were now face to face.

Kangin started to lean forward on the small chair, now holding both of them. Staring straight into Leeteuk's eyes, he brought his lips close enough to where the kiss was felt, but not yet touching. Leeteuk held in his breath as Kangin shifted closer to him in the chair, lips still not touching. He couldn't breath. He couldn't move.

Gently, Kangin placed his hands on Leeteuk's waist. He slowly began to move closer to Leeteuk's lips as his hand trace up his sides, sending a shiver down Leeteuk's spine. When he reached his shoulders, Leeteuk took another breath, waiting for the inevitable. But it didn't come. They sat, frozen, time slowly passing. Moment by moment the desire grew.

Leeteuk took another breath and closed his eyes as Kangin gently drew his finger down his face, tracing his features. His thumb softly caressed the gentle slope of his bottom lip as his hand slid under his chin. Leeteuk opened his eyes and saw a fire in Kangin's eyes that he had seen only a few times.

"Kiss me…" Leeteuk whispered softly.

As if he was simply waiting for the command, Kangin pulled his chin up, their lips finally meeting in a moment of pure bliss. Leeteuk moaned softly at the touch. Kangin gently kissed him as he let go of all his senses. Leeteuk opened his mouth a little wider, allowing Kangin entrance.

Kangin slipped his tongue in, gently caressing the curves of his mouth. Leeteuk softly slid his tongue against Kangin's, enticing a moan. The longer they kissed, the more desperate they became. There was no longer a need for anything else, only each other.

Leeteuk slowly arched his back at the touch of Kangin's hands on his bare skin. He quickly grabbed the edge of his shirt and pulled it off allowing Kangin's hands free roam over him. Kangin began rubbing his hands along Leeteuk's bare back, trying to feel everything he could. Like his hands, Kangin began to stray down Leeteuk's neck.

"Youngwoon!" Leeteuk whimpered at the sweet touch.

Kangin smirked at his work as a small click was heard, barely audible.

"All I'm saying is that there should be some decent place to get food other than home…"

"Quit whining Hae! I'll just make something for the five of us here."

Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kibum, Heechul, and Siwon entered the dorm, stopping at the entrance to take off their shoes.

Leeteuk and Kangin froze as they heard the conversation in the entryway. Kangin quickly stood up, glancing at the clock.

"They're back early!" He whispered at Leeteuk.

All was silent. The others' conversation stopped as they stood in the entryway.

"Come on!" Kangin whispered desperately, holding out his hand for Leeteuk to take.

"I need to finish these papers!" he hissed back. "You got me side tracked!"

Kangin took a sweeping step forward toward Leeteuk, still sitting in the chair. He smoothly grabbed his chin and lifted it up in another desperate, pleading kiss. Just as fast, he stepped away, nervously glancing at the entryway to the room.

"Jungsu," he pleaded, "Please…"

Leeteuk stayed in dumbstruck pleasure. He looked up at Kangin as they heard footsteps start down the hall toward the room they were in.

"They're coming!" Kangin hissed. He quickly grabbed Leeteuk's hand, pulling him out of the chair.

"Youngwoon!" he hissed back. They quickly began running out of the room, knocking papers onto the floor along with Leeteuk's discarded shirt.

Their shared room was at the far end of the hallway, opposite from where the other guys were coming in. Kangin wrenched open the door and ran inside, still pulling Leeteuk behind him. Leeteuk rushed in after him, closing the door quickly as he entered. As the door closed, Kangin turned around, grabbing Leeteuk's hands. Face to face, Kangin laced his fingers with Leeteuk's and pushed him roughly to the door and kissed him.

Kangin began to kiss down Leeteuk's neck again, knowing the reaction he would get. Leeteuk arched his back away from the door as Kangin kissed his sweet spot in the crook of his neck. Leeteuk moaned at the desperate touch of his lips.

Kangin quickly picked up Leeteuk and carried him over to the bed, earning a squeak of surprise. He gently laid Leeteuk down on the bed and pinned him underneath him. Leeteuk smiled sweetly up at Kangin and reached up to put both his hands around his neck. Leeteuk slowly pulled Kangin's head down for another kiss.

"This is ridiculous!" Donghae whined at his friends, "Why do we have to come back, we didn't even spend a half-hour looking for food!"

"Well, we couldn't decide on anything!" Eunhyuk snapped.

"Seriously Hae, it's not that big a deal." Kibum added.

"All I'm saying is that there should be some decent place to get food other than home…"

"Quit whining Hae! I'll just make something for the five of us here."

Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kibum, Heechul, and Siwon walked into the dorm, taking off their shoes at the entrance. Donghae was about to make another snide remark when Kibum held up his hand to quiet him. He had heard a shuffle and a whisper in the other room.

"Leeteuk and Kangin must be in the next room…" Kibum whispered so softly that it was barely audible.

Slowly they crept toward the entrance to the living room. They heard another quick gasp and a shuffle. They must not have been quiet enough to sneak up on the two of them.

"Jungsu… please…" they heard for the other room. "They're coming!"

Kibum looked back at the others, wide-eyed. Kibum and Donghae quickly rounded the corner into the room to see what was really going on, the others not far behind. As they stepped in they saw something shocking to them. Kangin and Leeteuk were running down the hall toward their room, with Leeteuk's shirt off no less! The two quickly jerked the door to their room open and sped inside.

All of the boys had now entered the living room and were taking in the scene in front of them. The chair at the table had been pulled out very far and was now sitting at a strange angle. One of Leeteuk's always white shirts was thrown on the floor and the papers on the table had been scattered across its surface and on the ground. Kibum walked over to the shirt and then turned back to the rest of the guys with an evil smirk.

"Bet you they're FINALLY doing it!" he teased.

"Nice Kibum," Siwon replied. "Way to go jumping to conclusions."

"Yeah, really," Eunhyuk added. "They just don't do stuff like that. Come on, I doubt they've even kissed more than a few times."

"That's a bit of an exaggeration Hyukkie. They've been going out for the last, like, five months! They've kissed." Heechul said.

"Well, I guess there's only one way to find out!" Donghae chimed as he started walking down the hall.

"Hae! Don't do that!" Eunhyuk hissed.

"Seriously, let them be." Siwon added, hoping to get him to listen.

But he didn't listen. Donghae kept walking down the hall, Kibum just behind him. When they got to the door they stayed quiet trying to hear what was going on. From the other side there was a small squeak and footsteps heard going across the room. This only to be followed by the sound of someone hitting the bed.

The two boys in the hall gaped at the noise and took a step closer to the door. Donghae lightly put his hand on the door, pushing it open very slightly. The two of them looked inside carefully.

Kangin had Leeteuk pinned to the bed, and Leeteuk in turn had his arms around Kangin's neck. Leeteuk pulled Kangin down and kissed him tenderly.

The two boys in the hall quickly closed the door and sped back down the hall, unable to say anything.

"So," Heechul asked, "What are they doing?"

"Um… well," Donghae stuttered, "They… they were defiantly, uh, doing… something."

Leeteuk rolled out of bed. They had been in their room for a while and he thought they should probably leave before people got suspicious. Leeteuk stood up and stretched, looking down onto his boyfriend's face. Kangin looked up at him with a smile.

"Hello."

"Hey, we should get out of here." Leeteuk said while smiling back. "They'll start to wonder what's going on in here."

Kangin reached up and took Leeteuk's hand to pull him off the bed, but it turned out a little differently. Leeteuk came tumbling down on top of Kangin and they lay face to face on their bed. Kangin smirked, but Leeteuk began to laugh. He couldn't hold it in, and didn't care that it was his usual loud laugh.

Kangin kept smiling and slowly sat them both upright in their bed. But Leeteuk just fell over laughing again. It was one of those moments that he couldn't stop laughing. Kangin got out of bed and started to make himself presentable to leave the room. Leeteuk regained his composure and stood up to leave as well.

"Uh-Oh…."

"What is it, Teukie?" Kangin asked.

"I left my shirt in the living room."

"Well, then, just go get it."

"I'm not gonna walk out there shirtless!" Leeteuk protested. "What if they're all sitting in there?"

"They never sit in there!"

"Please, Youngwoon!"

"Fine!" Kangin said. He walked over to the door, opened it, and stepped into the hall. "Just stop calling me that! It's weird!"

"Thank you, KANGIN!"

Kangin turned down the hall and froze for a moment. The other six members had gotten home and joined the ones already there. All of them had been sitting in the living room and were instantly quiet when they saw Kangin leave his room. There was a thud and then tremendous laughter coming from his room and he turned around. Leeteuk had stood up to find some decent pants and had tripped over the edge of the bed. He was now rolling around on the floor, laughing in pain.

"Really… That bed hasn't moved. How did you trip over it?"

His only answer was more laughter. Kangin turned back down the hall to the living room. All the guys in the living room were watching him as he entered the room. "Hi guys…" Kangin said tentatively.

"Hey Kangin!" Ryeowook replied. He was sitting on Yesung's lap on the floor. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Um… I'm just looking for something. Oh, there it is." Kangin replied as he spotted Leeteuk's white shirt sitting on the table. He quickly walked over and grabbed it before bolting back down the hall to his room. He threw the shirt down at Leeteuk and headed back to the rest of the guys.

"Thanks!" he heard from the other room.

Kangin went back in and sat down on the floor with the others. He looked around at everyone, they all seemed very couple-y. Sungmin was sitting on a chair with Kyuhyun on the floor, so he could play with his hair. Yesung was sitting with Ryeowook on his lap, Heechul was playing with Siwon, trying to get him to laugh, and Donghae and Eunhyuk were whispering back and forth while playing with each others' fingers. Kibum, Shindong, and Hankyung were sitting off to the side in their own conversation, they were all single at the moment.

Leeteuk came out his room and received a surprising glare from Kangin, which he returned with a confused look. Everyone looked over at Leeteuk and Kangin and they both began feeling very uncomfortable. Leeteuk quickly broke the silence.

"Okay, I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry."

"Yeah, you didn't eat," Kangin added.

Leeteuk quickly hopped out of the room and into the kitchen as Kangin watched him, too scared to enter. Kangin turned back to the guys and attempted to make some small talk. Some of them started to loosen up, but the rest of the guys were all still acting strangely. It had been almost an hour, and Kangin smelled something delicious coming from the direction of the kitchen. He stood up and walked in, having not eaten himself.

"I knew you'd be in soon, Youngwoon." Leeteuk said smiling, "You always come right in here when I bake cookies."

"You made cookies for dinner?"

"Well, I didn't really feel like eating anything else."

"You always did like your cookies."

"Here, come have one." Leeteuk said while picking up a cookie. "They're always best when they're warm."

Kangin walked over to Leeteuk to grab a cookie. "Uh-uh." He said while taking the cookie out of Kangin's hand. "Open up!"

Kangin gave Leeteuk a look and begrudgingly opened his mouth. Leeteuk smiled and broke the cookie in half. He was about to put it in Kangin's mouth when his hand slipped and one of the gooey chocolate chips hit Kangin's nose.

"Hey!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Youngwoon! I'll get it!" Leeteuk said as he began to take a step closer to Kangin. He quickly licked Kangin's nose, giggling the whole time.

"Leeteuk!" Kangin pouted, "That's not nice!"

"I'm sorry!" Leeteuk said as Kangin turned around, pouting. He stepped up behind Kangin and wrapped his arms around his waist, putting his head on his shoulder. "Please forgive me…"

Kangin continued to pout, "Fine."

"Yay!" he said as he leaned around to place a kiss on his cheek. "Remember the last time I made cookies?"

"Vividly."

Leeteuk started giggling again as he started putting most of the cookies onto a plate. He gave the plate to Kangin and pointed him out of the room. "You know they're gonna want them, and its just easier if we deliver."

Kangin rolled his eyes and started around the corner from the kitchen to where the guys were sitting, only to run into Kyuhyun and Sungmin. "Hello?"

"Oh, hi, uh, we were just…" Sungmin stuttered.

"We smelled the cookies and wanted some." Kyuhyun finished.

Kangin eyed them suspiciously and held out the plate to them before walking away. He walked into the room only to be greeted by more looks. What was going on?

"Seriously, what is it?"

"Nothing."

"Here," Kangin said as he handed them the cookies. "I'm going to bed. TEUKKIE! I'm going to bed, try not to be loud when you walk in!"

And with that he walked away to his room and closed the door. Leeteuk was still in the kitchen, making the rest of the cookie dough into suitable cookies, but all the guys were having a little "meeting" in the living room.

"So," Heechul started. "Watcha find out?"

"Well, Leeteuk made cookies." Sungmin replied.

"He tried to feed Kangin a cookie, but got chocolate on his nose. That's all I know." Kyuhyun added.

"Well, that's more than we usually see." Donghae commented.

"We do know that they were in their room for, like, an hour and a half before they came out." Kibum stated matter-of-factly. "They had to have been doing **something**."

"Sorry, but don't you guys feel weird talking about them like that?" Yesung asked. "I mean, this is omma and appa. They don't do these things. I mean, how many of you have seen them kiss?"

Everyone waited for some kind of confirmation that the two had been seen doing something. But nothing came. "Well, I've seen them kiss on the cheek, and they hold hands sometimes." Eunhyuk said.

"I'm not saying that they're not together, they've never denied that they're together." Yesung continued. "But they don't do the kind of things that the rest of us do."

There was an awkward silence before Shindong spoke up. "Why don't we just ask them?"

Kangin never thought about what quiet was. It was silence… nothing… no noise what so ever.

Everyone was sitting around the table in silence. Whenever they get the day off, they hangout all day and usually end up just eating lunch at home, like now. So there he was, sitting at his usual spot next to Leeteuk at the table. Everyone was eating, taking occasional glances at each other and at him and Leeteuk. He looked at Leeteuk and at the rest of the table. How long had it been? They were almost done eating and still it was silent.

"Seriously," Kangin finally spoke up. "What? What do you guys want?"

"What?" Kibum asked innocently.

"You know what. All of you, why are you being so quiet? And then you just look over here and start talking without saying anything! Seriously! What is it?"

"Well," Shindong started.

"We just, um…" Yesung continued, but then paused.

"What?" Kangin said with a firm tone.

"You guys finally did it!" Kibum half screamed so fast they could barely tell what he was saying.

"WHAT!" Kangin and Leeteuk said in unison.

"You guys finally did it." Heechul repeated, like it was no big deal.

Kangin and Leeteuk were speechless. How were they supposed to respond? "Why would you say that?"

Yesung looked up and down the table before saying anything. "Well, when some of the guys got home yesterday they said you were acting kinda weird. Sneaking around and stuff."

"So? You're just gonna jump to the conclusion that we were doing it?"

"We wanted to make sure we were right before we started spreading rumors or something. So…" Donghae started before he was cut off again.

"Wait, we?"

"Me and Kibum. We kinda looked into your room to see, and…"

"YOU LOOKED IN OUR ROOM!" Kangin yelled as he quickly stood up from his chair. "And you knew we were in there!"

"Kangin…"

"I can't believe you did that!"

"But we're just excited for you guys!" Ryeowook spurted out, trying to make the best out of the situation. "It's a big deal for you."

"I'm sorry, but when has our personal business ever mattered to you?"

"Kangin…"

"Why is it suddenly all important that we may or may not have done it? Why does it even matter?"

"It's just that you guys are always so secretive about your relationship, we wanted to be supportive." Siwon said, trying to calm him down.

"Supportive? When have you ever been supportive before?"

"You just keep us so locked out from what goes on between the two of you that we don't really know much." Donghae began again.

"Don't you ever wonder why we keep things so secret? No, you don't."

"Kangin…"

"Well, then just tell us, hyung. Help us understand why this is so upsetting."

"None of you realize why we do the things that we do! You never realize how we sacrifice to keep this 'family' up and running!"

"Sorry hyung, we were just happy that you guys finally did it."

"FINALLY! FINALLY! Let me tell you something about that word, FINALLY!"

"KANGIN!"

Kangin froze a looked down at Leeteuk beside him. When their eyes locked, he got that look. That rare Leeteuk look that said that he was truly angry. Leeteuk cocked his head over to one side, telling him to go to their room.

"Agggg!" Kangin huffed as he turned and stomped away to their room.

Leeteuk watched him walk out of the room and turned back to the table of stunned boys. He slowly looked around the table, giving each of them the look in turn before standing up and following Kangin into their room.

He closed the door behind him and looked over to Kangin, who was still huffing around the room.

"Our business shouldn't be on display for everyone to see! Our relationship doesn't need that!" Leeteuk started. "Why would you even think that by saying anything this would just go away?"

"They don't need to know anything! It's none of their business!"

"Right! It isn't their business! Which is why we treat these things like everything else! We just ignore it!"

"When has that ever worked in the past? If we don't say anything, they just assume!"

"And what's wrong with that? They would never know for sure unless we confirm it! And you just did!"

"How exactly did I just confirm it?"

"You denied it! The second they said something, your wall came right up and you tried to convince them that nothing has ever happened! Well, if they didn't really think anything happened, they do now!"

"So this is MY fault?"

"No, no, it isn't," Leeteuk said in a more normal tone as he began walking closer to Kangin.

"Well then, please explin why you're blaming me!"

"But I'm not!"

"Yes you are! In case you forgot, you're the one that wanted this!" Kangin continued yelling at Leeteuk. "You're the one tat thought 'umma and appa' shouldn't be doing this! You know I never wanted the secrets!"

"You know that's not what this is about." Leeteuk tried to remain calm.

"Yes it is! We wouldn't be in this situation if we had just told them when this started!" Kangin continued to yell.

"It wasn't a good time to tell them, and you know it." Leeteuk said, his voice raised slightly.

"There was plenty of time! The only reason that they know is cause Donghae told them about him and Eunhyuk first! Six months Jungsu! Six months and no one knew! Another six months and nobody had seen us kiss till today!"

"This isn't the problem, Youngwoon."

"Yes it is! It is and you know it! You help all of them out, but never us! Doesn't that ever bother you?"

"We've always been fine until now!" Leeteuk yelled, no longer able to keep calm. "It's none of their business!"

"Then what makes this different? Do you just not want anyone to know about us? You just want THIS to go away, cause that's what this is turning into!" Kangin yelled at Leeteuk as he turned and walked to the other side of the room.

"I can't believe you just said that!" Leeteuk yelled back as he followed him. "Why would I ever want what we have to go away?"

"The way you dismiss what we've done so easily! Is it so wrong to be able to show your feelings in front of them?"

"You know that's not why we do this!"

"Then why is it? Cause I sure as hell don't know anymore!"

"We do this because we have to!"

"We don't have to! That's the thing! We don't have to! You just don't want them to know! You don't want them to know, so then you won't feel ashamed!"

"I can't believe that you're throwing that in my face! We do this because if they knew the truth, then things wouldn't be the same! They wouldn't treat us the same! They wouldn't act the same!"

"Would they really?"

"YES! We act like this because if we acted like them then there would be no sense of decency in this entire group! If we stared kissing anytime we felt like it, then everyone would!"

"But everyone else does anyway! You can't take a step in this fucking house without hitting two of us kissing!"

"But WE'RE not! Thats what we are trying to do! Show them that they don't need to be making out all the time to prove that they're in love!"

"Don't even start about love! How many times have you ignored me because we were in front of the others? They don't know anything about why we do this!"

"But we do, and that's all that matters." Leeteuk lowered his voice again and stepped forward so he was facing Kangin. He gently placed his hand on the side of his face and drew even closer. "Youngwoon, I love you and that's all that matters."

Kangin grabbed Leeteuk's hand and threw him back. He fell onto the wall, a mirror behind him. Kangin watched as the pieces began to shatter and break, piercing Leeteuk's skin. Leeteuk had his eyes closed tightly, the pain evident on his face as he began sliding down the wall onto the broken glass. He fell onto his knees into the glass shards, his legs unprotected because of his short pants. He caught himself before letting his upper body hit the glass, causing the pieces to imbed themselves in his palms in addition to his already bloody forearms.

He took a shuddering breath as the glass settled itself. Kangin rushed over to him. "Jungsu…" he said as he reached out to help him.

"Don't… touch… me…"

Leeteuk slowly picked himself up off the ground and stumbled, bloody, over to the door of their room.

The rest of the guys were still sitting at the table. After Leeteuk had left, they knew that they shouldn't have said anything. They could hear the muffled shouts from the other room, not able to make any of the words out. Suddenly there was a loud thud and silence. Worry quickly appeared across all of their faces as they waited in silence.

"Jungsu…" The door clicked open.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOUNGWOON!"

Heavy, dragging footsteps came down the hall as Leeteuk came out of the room. He was heading for the door and they wouldn't be able to see what was going on from where they were sitting. There was another loud thud and a small gasp.

"Jungsu, let me help you."

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

One set of footsteps faded away as the other made its way to the door and left, barely able to close the door. Heechul quickly jumped up from the table; he knew that something was wrong. He turned the corner to the front door and saw Kangin. He was leaning his back against the wall and staring, looking at nothing, as he started to slide down the wall. A few feet away there was small smear of blood and drops following a line to the door. He gasped as he began to run into the kitchen, grabbing the first aid kit. As he passed the guys he grabbed Siwon's arm.

"Find out what happened and wait for me to call. Teukie-omma's hurt." With that, he ran back down the hall and out the front door, following the intermittent drops of blood.

To Be continued…


End file.
